


drunken actions are sober thoughts

by rodiy_e



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, How Do I Tag, Lowercase, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodiy_e/pseuds/rodiy_e
Summary: schlatt and quackity but schlatts drunk and im sad hahaintended lower case, little oneshot :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	drunken actions are sober thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> just be aware that this fic does involve heavy intoxication :)

he doesnt mean it. quackity always told himself those four words to help himself sleep. he didnt mean it when he told quackity he was only good for his looks, only good for the view of manburg. quackity told himself he was more than just a pretty vice president. more than just a pretty boyfriend.

"my love! quackity, my darling! my princess!"

a sour voice rang through the white house, bouncing off the side of the walls. they hit quackitys ears with a pierce, like music that was to loud and suddenly played. the voice was getting closer, a body hitting the walls to signal that the man was surely drunk.

"schlatt? dear, are you home?"

quackity held an underlying sweetness to his own voice, unable to stop a small smile. schlatt was drunk, he needed to savor this moment. 

"i am! come here and see me, darling."

schlatt had stopped moving from what quackity could hear. he was working up the courage to walk out of the room, find his fiancé, and cherish this moment. when quackity poked his head out, schlatt stood with a dopey smile on his face. the president looked like a love struck puppy, and quackity adored it. schlatts suit was undone on the top, an empty bottle in hand. the mans arms were outstretched at the sight of quackity, asking for a hug.

"hey sugar.."

schlatts voice sounded sweeter and sweeter the closer that quackity got. he knew it wasnt really schlatt, this wasnt his fiancé. but quackity still walked into schlatts warm embrace, drinking it in like he would with his mothers homemade hot cocoa on the coldest winter days.

"you look so pretty, mi amor."

the compliment made quackitys arms tighten, so tempted to fold at such simple words. schlatt was holding quackity in the middle of their halls, warm, welcoming. this moment was rare. tears melted between the two, from quackitys own eyes. the vice president wasnt one to cry, much less show any negative emotion that wasnt anger, but he knew this wasnt schlatt. he knew schlatt wouldnt remember any of this in the morning. this was a one night thing. schlatt pulled away with concern, holding his lovers face in his hands and wiping away the precious tears.

"no, no, why are you crying? have i done something wrong?"

schlatt wouldnt be concerned.

"schlatt.. this isnt you. i wish it was, i tell myself it is, but tomorrow morning im going to be the only one who knows the things you say to me when youre drunk. you dont even know yourself, schlatt, i cant keep it together for much longer."

"i dont understand what youre saying.. of course this is me! look, i got my horns and all- this is me."

schlatt pointed up at the ram horns, twin ears flicking as a smile was spread across the presidents face.

"no, schlatt! you love me right now!"

"of course i love you, youre my fiancé-"

"you dont love me, schlatt. you arent engaged to me because youre falling for me, youre not engaged to me because you think im beautiful. youre engaged to me for a position of power, you know i get this land and thats all that matters to you."

"quackity, you know thats not true."

"it is! every other night, youre out with someone else. i dont know who, but every damn day i have to wake up in a cold bed, alone! i have to wait for you to come home, and sometimes i wait for days on end. some days i wonder if youre dead on a street somewhere because somebody finally realized what a piece of shit you are!"

the words had schlatt pulling away from his lover, unsure of how to respond. the ram was definitely crying, but just simple tears running down his face. quackity had stopped crying minutes before.

"thats not true.. i do that? i leave you?"

schlatt didnt sound convinced. the alcohol must be really messing with his head, because he couldnt ever see himself leaving quackity alone. why would he do that to somebody he loved? it didnt make sense.

"every day. unless youre like this, i suppose. you just dont know how to act when youre drunk. you only love me when youre drunk. i spike your drinks, your medicine, hell even your food with other drugs to see if they can move ofer to you loving me when youre sober!"

that couldnt be true. theres no way it could be. the thought made schlatts stomach twist, his head ache, and his vision blur.

"well you know what they say.."

"what do they say schlatt? youre an ass? because i know i say that-"

"drunken actions are sober thoughts."


End file.
